


Power Rangers: Owl Spirits Episode 16

by hadrizzzzz



Series: Power Rangers: Owl Spirits [16]
Category: Power Rangers, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrizzzzz/pseuds/hadrizzzzz
Summary: Lilith releases a bomb monster who plans to bring the Boiling Isles down to rubble. Meanwhile Warden Wrath, jealous of Amity's success decides to frame her in a negative light to The Emperor. What will go down after all this chaos?
Series: Power Rangers: Owl Spirits [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707613
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Power Rangers: Owl Spirits Episode 16

POWER RANGERS: OWL SPIRITS  
Episode 16: Bombs Away  
(Luz, Willow and Gus are talking to one another at Hexside)  
Gus: Well these past few days have been a rollercoaster.  
Willow: Tell me about it. Fighting monsters, fighting Amity and juggling it all with school really is hard.  
Luz: Yeah speaking of Amity I haven’t seen her today. You think she stopped coming to school?  
Willow: Well she’s probably at the Emperor’s Castle training to beat us again. Honestly we shouldn’t really think about her anymore. I personally think that there isn’t any good in her anymore.  
Luz: (Sighs) Yeah maybe you’re right. (Closes her locker)  
(Meanwhile back at the Emperor’s throne room Amity is training by fighting the Emperor’s guards)  
Amity: Haiyah! (Fights off the group of guards)  
(Amity is able to fight them off with ease. Emperor Bellows who happens to be watching her nods his head in approval)  
Emperor Bellows: Impressive my dear Amity! I’ve never seen such raw power and finesse in someone before.  
Amity: I accept your compliments my lord! But I need more of a challenge if I want to get stronger.  
Emperor Bellows: Very well I will make arrangements for you. Not even the powerful and fearsome Warden Wrath was able to reach your level of ability!   
Amity: Thank you my lord. (Walks off)  
(Meanwhile Lilith and Warden Wrath are walking towards Emperor Bellows ready to tell him their next course of action)  
Warden Wrath: (Gives a dirty look towards Amity and whispers to Lilith) Did he just say that to her? Did I just get…………… pushed to second place?  
Lilith: (Tries to calm Warden Wrath) Calm down Wrath he might hear you. But don’t worry I have found a breakthrough which might be able to win The Emperor over.  
(Lilith and Warden Wrath then kneel down to The Emperor)  
Emperor Bellows: My generals what do you have for me today?  
Lilith: I have the next abomination which is guaranteed to BLOW you away! Wrath pass me the bomb.  
(Warden Wrath passes a black bomb to Lilith. She places it in her pot along with some demon fur releasing a creature who looks like a bomb with arms)  
Bomb Bomb: Time to blow everyone away!  
Lilith: This one here will place bombs all over the Isles and when he’s done the entirety of The Boiling Isles will be destroyed including the Rangers!  
Emperor Bellows: Then what are you waiting for get destroying!  
Bomb Bomb: Yes my lord! (Runs off)  
Emperor Bellows: Oh and Warden Wrath one more thing I need to tell you, you’ll be demoted to third in command for my generals.  
Warden Wrath: What? Why?!!!!!  
Emperor Bellows: Just say that I have found a more suitable candidate who would be more successful in taking the Rangers down, with that candidate being Amity Blight!  
Warden Wrath: What?!!!! NO!!!!!!! Why is she taking over my place?!!!! I’ve clearly been here far longer than she ever did!!  
Emperor Bellows: It is because she has been more successful and more determined to take down the Rangers than you ever were! You were only obsessed with The Owl Lady and nothing more.  
Warden Wrath: BUT……………..  
Emperor Bellows: SILENCE! No more questioning my decisions Warden Wrath! Prepare for your new position as Co-Head Warden! (Turns around)  
Warden Wrath: Yes my lord! (Begrudging tone as he walks off)  
(Warden Wrath feeling really unhappy with his demotion decides to take matters in his own hands)  
Warden Wrath: So that girl thinks she can take over my spot as Head Warden huh? Well I’ll make her earn it then!  
(Meanwhile back at Hexside Luz, Willow and Gus have just finished school and are meeting up again)  
Luz: Alright guys where are we going today?  
Willow: Hey we can try out the new ice cream place which just opened recently. I heard that they sell really good Venus Flytrap flavoured ice cream.  
Luz: Any other flavours???  
Gus: Do humans enjoy Phantom flavoured ice cream?  
Luz: I don’t know what that is but maybe I’ll try that.  
(Their morphers then buzz)  
Luz: Well duty calls!  
(The trio then run to the location where Bomb Bomb is throwing small bombs everywhere making the citizens run in fear)  
Bomb Bomb: Hahaha it’s gonna be an explosive show which will blow your minds! Literally!  
Luz: Not if we stop you first!  
(Eda then quickly joins the trio)  
Eda: Well as much as I want to watch the world burn it’s not fun when you guys do it.   
Luz: Well then ready?  
Willow, Gus and Eda: Ready!  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: Spirit of the owl power up!  
(Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda then morph into Rangers)  
Luz: Let’s cut this guys fuse!  
(Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda charge towards Bomb Bomb)  
Luz: Haiyah! (Attacks Bomb Bomb)  
Bomb Bomb: Nice try but bombs away! (Throws a bomb at Luz)  
Luz: Ahhhhhhh!!!!!! (Gets flung upon impact)  
(Willow and Gus then take a shot with Bomb Bomb)  
Willow and Gus: Haiyah!!! (Charges at Bomb Bomb and starts attacking him)  
(After a little bit of fighting Bomb Bomb decides to throw a bomb at the both of them)  
Bomb Bomb: I really enjoy your EXPLOSIVE personalities! (Throws a bomb at Willow and Gus)  
Willow and Gus: Woahhhhhhhh!!!!!!! (Gets flung upon impact)  
(Eda who is the only one still standing then tries her luck on Bomb Bomb)  
Eda: Haiyah!!!!! (Charges and continuously hits Bomb Bomb with her staff)  
(Her attacks doesn’t seem to do much damage to Bomb Bomb)  
Bomb Bomb: Here’s a present I got for the pretty lady in black.  
Eda: Not interested punk! Let’s see if you like this! (Charges up a beam towards Bomb Bomb)  
Bomb Bomb: Unfortuntately it’s a little too late for that I already bought it for you! Don’t worry you will EXPLODE with joy!  
(Bomb Bomb throws a rather large bomb at Eda)  
Eda: Uh oh………………..   
(The bomb then explodes right in front of Eda)  
Eda: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (Flings upon impact)  
(The four Rangers are all down on the ground hurt from the impact)  
Bomb Bomb: (Looks down at the Rangers condescendingly) Guess it’s time to finish this off with a BANG! (Throws a huge bomb at the foursome)  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: Uh ohh…………………  
(The bomb then explodes causing them to fling 100 feet up and then crash back to the ground upon impact)  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: Uhhhh………………… (Demorphs as they moan in pain)  
Bomb Bomb: Haha guess you’re the one who’s down now! Time to blow up the Isles now! (Runs off)  
(The four of them then get up looking beaten up rather badly)  
Gus: That guy really packed some gunpowder.  
Willow: Yeah tell me about it.  
Luz: Guys that was only the beginning he said he was gonna bomb the entire Isles! We gotta stop him before the land that we’re standing on becomes nothing but dust!   
Eda: Hey hey Luz I like your optimism and all but that guy made quick work of us! We gotta find some way to get near enough without getting hurt.  
Willow: You’re right we should go back and regroup.  
(Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda then decide to go back to The Owl House. Meanwhile back at the Emperor’s Palace Warden Wrath is planning to confront Amity)  
Warden Wrath: (Walking in a rather fast and angry manner) That little girl thinks she’s better than me huh? Wait till I show her!  
(Warden Wrath then barges in on Amity who is training with her katana)  
Warden Wrath: Hey you who do you think you are?! (Points threateningly towards Amity)  
Amity: What do you mean by who do you think I am? And you know it’s rude to just barge in on people without knocking first!  
Warden Wrath: I don’t care! Because YOU think you can take what was important to me?  
Amity: I don’t know what you’re talking about!   
Warden Wrath: Well you see it seems that The Emperor seems to like you a little more than me and he’s already promoting you to be his third! C’mon little girl you’ve only been here for slightly more than a week and you’re just gonna take the one thing which I worked so hard for all these years?!   
Amity: Firstly, I’m not a little girl I’m 14! And secondly it’s your fault that The Emperor likes me more than you! I was closer to beating the Rangers than you ever were and I trained harder than you ever did. Besides all you ever do is just follow Ms Lilith and talk about how you’re in love with The Owl Lady! Move on!   
Warden Wrath: Oh so that’s how you wanna play huh?! Alright then let’s settle this right now! And if I win you will have to tell The Emperor to give your spot back to me!  
Amity: And if I win you have to refer me as ‘Your Honour’ every time you see me. Deal?  
Warden Wrath: Deal! (Shapeshifts his hands into axes)  
Amity: Finally a challenge! Spirit of the owl power up! (Morphs into the White Ranger) Bring it on!  
(Warden Wrath then starts swinging his hands towards Amity. However she easily dodges all of Warden Wrath’s attacks)  
Amity: (Dodges all of Warden Wrath’s attacks rather nimbly) Haha that’s all you got?  
(Amity then charges towards Warden Wrath and slashes him with her katana)  
Warden Wrath: Ahhhhhhh!!!!!! (Gets hit) Why you little………………  
(Warden Wrath then starts trying to attack Amity much more aggressively. Amity is still able to parry Warden Wrath’s attacks)  
Warden Wrath: Grrrrr take this! (Slashes Amity at her chest)  
Amity: Ahhhhh!!!! (Falls to the ground) Oh so not taking it easy on me huh? Two can play that game!  
(Amity then zooms towards Warden Wrath and slashes him aggressively with his katana)  
Amity: Take this! And this! And this! (Gives strong and impactful slashes on Warden Wrath’s body)  
Warden Wrath: Ahhhhhh!!!!!!! (Falls to the ground succumbing to the pain)  
Amity: (Points her katana at Warden Wrath) Guess you’re the one who’s down! Enjoy calling this little girl ‘Your Honour’ for the rest of your life! Gotta go have better things to do! (Places her katana on a shelf as she demorphs and leaves the room)  
Warden Wrath: (Gets up feeling rather disappointed) I can’t believe it I got beaten by a teenage girl. I can’t let this happen to me!  
(Warden Wrath then notices that Amity left her katana on her shelf. He suddenly thinks of a brilliant idea)  
Warden Wrath: Hmmm maybe if I get The Emperor to not like her I would get back in his good graces. Hahaha! I am not above teen drama.  
(Warden Wrath then grabs Amity’s katana and heads to the throne room. He waits for Emperor Bellows and his guards to leave)  
Warden Wrath: (Notices that The Emperor and his guards have left the throne room) Alright now time for my plan!  
(Warden Wrath then starts using Amity’s katana to wreck the throne room)  
Warden Wrath: Hahahaha he really hates it when anyone tries remodelling his room!  
(Warden Wrath continues wrecking the throne room. He then throws Amity’s katana onto the Emperor’s throne in order to frame Amity as the perpetrator)  
Warden Wrath: Hahaha this way The Emperor would definitely be furious with her because he’s gonna think that she was the one who did it! Lucky for me I am unable to leave any fingerprints behind. (Walks off)  
(Meanwhile Warden Wrath thinks of one more great idea)  
Warden Wrath: And maybe I should go the extra mile and capture the Owl Lady and her Rangers…….. HAHAHAHA!!!!  
(Meanwhile back at The Owl House Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda are trying to figure out how to defeat Bomb Bomb)  
Eda: Alright anyone here have any good ideas on how to beat that explosion of a monster………..  
Gus: I’ve got one! (Thinks through it) Uhhhhhh……………….. oh wait nevermind that was a horrible idea.  
(Meanwhile King is walking with a potion at hand)  
Eda: King what are you doing with that? You know that potion is dangerous right?  
King: Pleaseeeee danger is my middle name! I just want to use this to help with my presentation for my future ‘King Of Demons’!!!!!! motivational speech. I’ll be careful…………..  
(King then steps out of the house. However he trips on a branch)  
King: Whoaaaaa……………… (Trips)  
(This causes King to drop the potion and cause it to crack at a nearby tree. The potion causes a huge explosion)  
King: Ahhhhhh!!!!!!! (Gets startled from the explosion)  
Luz: Whoa you okay?!  
(Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda all run towards the source of the explosion. They notice that the tree is burnt but still standing and King is pretty much okay except that he is face first on the ground)  
Eda: Hey King you okay? (Uses her magic to help King up)  
King: I’m fine! But dang that potion really packed an explosive punch! Too bad that tree got hurt.  
Willow: But it is still standing though………….. (Comes to a realization)   
Luz: (Looks at Willow) Oh wait I know that face……………. You have a brilliant idea don’t you?  
Willow: Apparently I do! King’s potion was an explosive and when it hit the tree it still stood. So if I could use my plant magic to be used as a shield from the monster’s attacks and then we can hurt him!   
Gus: Willow you’re a genius!  
(Meanwhile the crystal ball television switches to Bomb Bomb standing pridefully on a cliff)  
Bomb Bomb: I have planted a bomb at every corner of The Isles and in a few minutes, I will blow it up destroying everyone and everything which stands here! Including the Power Rangers!  
Eda: Well guess it’s time to see if your idea works Willow. Ready?  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: Spirit of the owl power up!  
(Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda then morph into Power Rangers)  
(The foursome make it to the location where Bomb Bomb was standing)  
Luz: Who do you think you are wanting to destroy The Boiling Isles? I may have not been here long but this place is my home!   
Willow: And the rest of us here too! Nobody destroys OUR HOME!  
Bomb Bomb: Well then move out or die with it!  
(Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda then charge at Bomb Bomb)  
Luz: Haiyah! (Slashes Bomb Bomb with her sword)  
Bomb Bomb: Take this! (Throws a bomb at Luz)  
Luz: Willow now’s your chance!  
Willow: Okay! (Uses her plant magic to grow a tree wide enough to block Luz)  
(The bomb then hits the tree causing it to be damaged but not destroyed. Luz who was well defended behind it was not hurt by the explosion)  
Bomb Bomb: Wait what? How did that not hurt you?!! But I can still get the rest!  
(Bomb Bomb then throws a bomb at both Eda and Gus. However Willow does the same thing for them conjuring up a tree just before they get hit)  
Gus: Haha you missed! (As bomb explodes on the tree not hurting him)  
Eda: (Shouts to the rest) Now’s our chance!   
(Eda and Gus then continuously pelt him with shots using their staff and crossbow respectively)  
Bomb Bomb: (Gets pelted by shots) Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!  
(Luz then charges at Bomb Bomb with her sword and slashes him)  
Luz: Haiyah! (Slashes Bomb Bomb)  
Bomb Bomb: Ahhhhh!!!!!!! (Falls to the ground)  
(The foursome then notice that Bomb Bomb is vulnerable)  
Luz: Alright let’s blow this guy up!   
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: Combine weapons!   
(Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda combine their weapons and fire at Bomb Bomb defeating him)  
Bomb Bomb: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!! (Falls to the ground defeated)  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: Yeahhhhh!!!!!!!!  
Lilith: (Appears from a portal) Not letting you off that easy! (Chants) ‘Give this beast a second chance make his body more enhanced with my heart as cold as ice abomination get up and RISE!’  
(Bomb Bomb then grows up to 50 feet)  
Bomb Bomb: Haha maybe I not need the bombs after all because I AM THE BOMB!  
Luz: Guess it’s Zord time!  
(As the foursome are about to summon their Zords Eda hears someone calling out to her)  
Warden Wrath: Owl Lady come and face me if you dare!  
Eda: (Sighs) Guys I have something to take care to you guys have to do this yourselves!  
Luz, Willow and Gus: Alright!   
(The trio then enter their Zords and form their Megazord. Meanwhile Eda is ready to face Warden Wrath)  
Eda: Where are you Warden Wrath?  
Warden Wrath: I’m right here! (Slashes Eda by surprise)  
Eda: Ahhhh!!!!!! (Gets hurt) Alright just me and you!  
(As the trio are fighting Bomb Bomb and Eda is fighting Warden Wrath Emperor Bellows is back at his throne room. He notices that it looks trashed and notices Amity’s katana on his throne. He is fuming with anger as he sees the damage done to his room)  
Emperor Bellows: (Picks up Amity’s katana) GUARDS BRING HER TO ME!!!!!!!!!  
(Scene then moves to Amity walking to her training room. She is then suddenly ambushed by guards)  
Amity: Hey what are you doing let me go! (Tries to break free from the guards)  
(The guards then strap Amity onto a table with a huge laser gun facing her)  
Amity: (Tries to break free) Get me off what is the meaning of this?!!!  
Emperor Bellows: (Appears right in front of Amity) So you think you can do whatever you want just because you’re my ‘favourite’?  
Amity: I don’t know what you’re talking about!  
Emperor Bellows: Don’t lie to me!!!!!!! I know you destroyed my throne room! Because I found THIS on my throne! (Slams the katana down on the table)  
Amity: (Gasps) But it wasn’t me I swear! It could’ve been anyone!  
Emperor Bellows: But the proof is all right here! You think you can betray me and overthrow me that easily??!!!!! Never! And a traitor deserves to be punished! Say goodbye Ms Blight!  
(Emperor Bellows then activates the laser gun ready to vaporise her for good)  
Amity: Noooooo don’t!!!!!!!!!! (Keeps on squirming)  
(Amity notices that her katana is within reach. She tries using her skinny frame to her advantage by reaching out to the katana. She barely grabs her katana and decides to use it to break free)  
Amity: GAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (Swings it towards the laser gun)  
(This causes the laser gun to shoot towards a different direction. The laser bounces all over the room before it lands on Amity’s gem releasing the evil magic out of her system)  
Amity: (Gets her gem zapped by the laser as the evil essence is zapped out of her) Ahhhhhhh!!!!!! (Suddenly has a clear mind)  
(Meanwhile her katana hits a guard who causes him to slip and accidentally pull a switch releasing Amity free)  
Amity: Get me outta here! (Quickly gets up and grabs her katana)  
Emperor Bellows: Guards seize her!!! (Points threateningly at Amity)  
Amity: GET AWAY FROM ME! (Tries to hit Emperor Bellows with her katana)  
(Amity’s slash causes Emperor Bellows’s mask to fall off)  
Amity: (Gasps) You!!!! (Looks at Emperor Bellows’s real face in shock)  
Emperor Bellows: You dare unmask me GET THAT TRAITOR!!!!  
(The Emperor’s guards then quickly start storming towards Amity. Amity knowing she’s in danger quickly makes a run for it)  
Amity: I gotta get out of here! (As she is running away from the guards)  
(Amity then notices a portal. She uses her superspeed to zoom past the portal)  
Amity: (Exits the portal back to the Boiling Isles) I gotta hide!  
(Amity then quickly hides behind a bush where the guards can’t see her. Fortunately for her the guards had not seen her hiding behind the bush and they run off towards another direction)  
Amity: Whew that was close………….. (Looks at her gem) Well for starters I feel like myself again. (Examines her gem) Looks like it still has power. What should I do now?  
(Amity notices the Rangers Megazord fighting Bomb Bomb and at the same time Eda fighting Warden Wrath)  
Amity: Now that I know who the enemy is I think it’s time to set things right. (Smiles confidently)  
(Scene then moves to Eda and Warden Wrath fighting)  
Eda: Haiyah! Heeyah! (Attacks Warden Wrath)  
Warden Wrath: Not bad but I’m not holding back this time Owl Lady! (Turns his hand into a giant axe and slashes Eda)  
Eda: Ahhhh!!!!!! (Falls to the ground weakened)  
Warden Wrath: Now I have you where I want you! (Prepares to give a finishing blow to Eda)  
Amity: Hey you get away from her!   
Warden Wrath: What? (Turns around)  
(Warden Wrath turns around and notices that Amity is in her White Ranger form)  
Amity: Haiyah!!!!!! (Attacks Warden Wrath)  
Eda: (Whilst watching the fight going on) Huhhhh????? What’s going on right now?  
(Amity continuously slashes Warden Wrath with her katana very aggressively)  
Warden Wrath: Ahhhhhhhh!!!!! (Falls to the ground in pain)  
Amity: You want some more!  
Warden Wrath: You won this time Ranger! (Summons a portal and enters it)  
(Amity then slowly and cautiously approaches Eda)  
Amity: Power down! (Demorphs)  
Eda: Hey you stop right there! (Signals to Amity) What do you want from me now?  
Amity: Ms Eda calm down you gotta listen to me. I won’t harm you I promise.  
Eda: (Points her staff at Amity) Carry on…………………..  
(Meanwhile Luz, Willow and Gus are fighting Bomb Bomb)  
Bomb Bomb: Haha take this! (Punches the Megazord)  
Luz, Willow and Gus: Ahhhh!!!! (Gets hit)  
Luz: I think we have enough energy! Let’s take this beast down!  
Willow and Gus: Oh yeah!  
(The trio then energise the staff and fire it at Bomb Bomb)  
Luz, Willow and Gus: And you’re down for the count!  
Bomb Bomb: NOOOOOO!!!!! (Falls to the ground and explodes)  
(Scene then moves back to The Owl House)  
Gus: Well we cleared out all the bombs. But why does Ms Eda want us back so urgently?  
Luz: She said it was a big surprise. Wonder what it is!  
Willow: It’s not your birthday right?  
Luz: No it’s not.  
(The trio then open the door and notice Amity standing in the middle of the living room)  
Willow: It’s Amity?!  
Gus: Woah how did she get in here?!  
(Luz, Willow and Gus then position themselves in a defensive stance)  
Eda: Guys calm down I brought her in. I did it because…………….  
Gus: Because what? She’s fighting for The Emperor!  
Eda: Let me finish Gus I did it because she’s on our side now.  
Amity: (Tries to defend herself) It’s true I want to join you guys. Don’t hurt me!  
Willow: How can you be so sure she’s not lying to us? (Gives a menacing glare towards Amity)  
Eda: Hey you can’t scam a scammer so I know she’s telling the truth. And also she did save me from getting my head cut off. Again. But it’s up to you if you want to believe her. If not I could just you know, zap her away.  
King: She bought for me cookies so she’s definitely on my good list! (Shows a packet of cookies to the trio)  
Luz: Is it true? Do you really want to fight with us? (Cusps both her hands on Amity’s right hand)  
Amity: Yes it’s true! Just say that the thing in my gem which made me evil is now gone and I have full control of it now. And after seeing what The Emperor tried to do to me I want to use it to fight with you guys. Please give me a chance! (Looks at Luz with guilt in her eyes)  
Luz: I believe her. (Pats Amity on her shoulder)  
Gus: (Sighs) If Luz and Ms Eda’s in guess I’m in too!  
Eda: Willow what about you?  
Willow: (Sighs rather hesitantly) Okay fine! But I will be watching her closely just in case……  
Eda: Alright then Amity welcome to the team!  
Amity: Thank you so much guys! I just wanna say I’m grateful that you’re giving me a chance.  
Willow: Buttttt………….. you have a lot to make up for.  
Gus: So you can start by…………… washing our Zords! (Passes some cleaning utensils to Amity)  
Amity: But they’re huge! That’ll take forever!  
Luz: Well it’s a Ranger rule new members have to start by washing the Zords. And it’s to pay for the damages you did last time. (Passes more cleaning utensils to Amity)  
Willow: What are you waiting for get going! (Passes even more cleaning utensils to Amity)  
(Amity then quickly runs off with all the cleaning utensils in hand as Luz, Willow, Gus, Eda and King laugh amongst themselves about it)  
THE END


End file.
